nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Dias
Michael “Mikey” Dias '''is a character roleplayed by [https://twitch.tv/callmegrub '''CallMeGrub]. Description Mikey Dias is a Deputy serving in the BCSO, badge #323. Ever since becoming a Deputy, Dias shows an almost disturbing fondness for his truck. He insists that the mullet is the height of fashion and under no circumstances will he ever cut it off. Background Dias spent many years training against the wild fauna of Australia. Boxing with kangaroos and destroying drop bears. Dias served in the Australian Special Forces, specifically the Recognizance Division. It is here that he discovered and subsequently honed his tracking skills. During his military service he amassed 0 confirmed kills and 1 injury on himself when he shot himself in the foot and was medically discharged for incompetence. While still living in Australia, Dias’ brother Jose killed their father via shotgun blast to the head. Subsequently Jose fled Australia to Los Angeles. Dias gave chase which had him move as well. It is while living in LA that Dias met and married a woman named Anna. Dias applied and began working in LA. He became head of the Criminal Investigation Bureau. It was during his job here that a case brought him to find the decapitated head of his wife Anna. It didn’t take Dias long to find out that it was again his brother who brought upon death to his life. In bloody pursuit of his brother, Dias followed him from LA to Los Santos. He changed jobs, started selling burgers on his bicycle, and eventually became a gardener for the LSPD. He then applied to be a cadet in the academy, was accepted, and rose up the ranks to avenge his late wife. Siz Fulker and the Bloodhound Deputy Michael Dias and [[Siz Fulker|'Siz']] have had a special relationship ever since they first met. Siz has thus-far been the only person who has consistently offered Dias any sort of challenge during his police work. This has created a sort of intense rivalry between the two (mainly for the title of "King of the Dirt.") This pursuit rivalry has spilled over to many other aspects of their interactions, with the two often exchanging banter whenever they encounter one another on the streets or during an arrest. Despite the apparent rivalry, Dias does have a soft side for Siz and will often give him light punishments when captured. He once even went out of his way to stop Siz from being raided by striking a deal with him to return the PD grade weapons he [https://www.twitch.tv/uberhaxornova/clip/SpunkyOpenElephantHassaanChop stole off of his person after he was downed by Siz] (as possession of PD grade weapons is a raidable offense with a resulting jail time of 300 months and $15000 fine per stolen weapon [which for Siz would've been equivalent to 1200 months or 100 years for the four stolen PD weapons, not including any additional charges from whatever was uncovered in the raids].) A few weeks later, Dias moved into the house two doors down from Siz's, which yielded great disdain from Siz as he now has to contend with yet another neighbor he does not like. In fact, Siz's first formal welcoming of Dias to the neighborhood resulted in an extended confrontation that eventually resulted in Siz kidnapping Dias right off of his property for use as a hostage in a Fleeca Bank robbery. Most recently Siz and Dias interactions temporarily came to a screeching halt as [https://www.reddit.com/r/RPClipsGTA/comments/clrgy4/dias_callmegrub_has_been_suspended_from_pd_for/ Dias had been controversially suspended from the police force for three days for: using a flashbang against Siz and "overly aggressive policing"]. However, the flashing was a request on Siz's part as he had been trying to experience the effects of a flashbang (to "build up a tolerance") ever since he heard of the police force acquiring them and Dias offered to meet him in a remote location to test it out. Quotes * "Koala Leather. It is stronger than Adamantium, Vibranium, Titanium, Unobtanium and Kevlar. It costs $50,000 per square inch." ''(This is often cited as the reason why '''Dias' survives anything. Although, everyone always questions why he insists on making leather out of koalas.) * "Siz!" Notes * Dias is often referred to as "The Bloodhound". * Also refers himself as "Master of the Dirt" a title that frequently changes hands with Siz who previously stole it from [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']]. * He knows how to swim, but is scared of large bodies of water after an encounter with Norman Bones. * Dias started his time in the city by purchasing burgies, and selling them severely overpriced to (as he quoted) "lazy Americans", as a way to make money without doing crime. He would ride his bicycle around town as a portable burger delivery man. He thus earned the nickname Mikey on a Bikey. * As part of a joke, one of the Judges married Dias to [[Tracy Martell|'Tracy Martell']], a Pillbox Doctor. An event which has put a strain on Tracy's efforts to win back [[Nettie Machete|'Nettie Machete']]’s trust (her girlfriend at the time.) * He has several visible tattoos on his arms. *His preferred weapon is a non lethal taser, but is frequently seen carrying a hammer and a machete. *Although trained as a Deputy, Dias shows a fondness for detective work, earning him the nickname "The Bloodhound". He has gained a bit of infamy among criminals for being nearly impossible to elude. *One of his most noteworthy arrested was the serial killer "[[River Styx|'River Styx']]", which he received praise for his work on the capture. Due to this, he was suggested by (at the time) Senior Officer [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']] to be considered for Detective. *'Dias' also has a bit of a reckless streak when it comes to pursuits, earning him the nickname "Kawaii Killer" (a play on Koala Killer) by members of the EMS. Category:MaleCategory:Police Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.16.07 PM.png|No Mullet Dias Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.17.11 PM.png|Sneaky Dias Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.25.38 PM.png|Wrecked! Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.30.33 PM.png|Held Up... Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.33.40 PM.png|Slow and Steady Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.37.45 PM.png|Hardtime Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.42.36 PM.png|On Top of the Situation Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.50.25 PM.png|Detective Dias Stumbles Upon on a Siz Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 11.53.56 PM.png|Dias Takes a Tumble Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.09.38 AM.png|Chaos! Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.15.23 AM.png|Heck Realm Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.20.01 AM.png|Out of the I.C.U. Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.24.36 AM.png|The Bloodhound Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.46.48 AM.png|Brawler Boys Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 12.52.43 AM.png|Doppelganger Category:Male